Taev Radaik
Taev Radaik was a Romulan officer who served as the First Officer of the . Little is known about his life because some information is classified. Biography He joined the Romulan Academy prior to family being assigned to Diplomatic team to Vulcan, spent one 10 year tour learning and assisting the team with diplomacy between Romulus and Vulcan. After returning to Romulus, he was assigned to the oversee and assistance in building a classified ship at a hidden shipyard yard owned by Generation Ship Clan in the outer marches. His father and the Praetor (his grandfather) had kept his spy ship secret from all but a few elite house members. Not even the Tal Shiar were aware of it (that we knew of.) The ship was used to prototype a few technologies including: Holo-Emitters, Psychonic Blast, Energy Shield Converter, Phase Cloak with molecular technology allowing it to pass through solid objects for a very limited period. He also signed the Wishblade Declaration without actually have played World of Warcraft like the other signatories of the Declaration. He was an hopefully inept WoW player when he started playing WoW in early 2389, having to rely on his commanding officer to show him the ropes of the game. |Cigarette Redshirt}} Early in the Bouteina's voyage, he punished Putal for having made Zama sick with his cigarette on the bridge. The punition would eventually be rescinded and Putal would become the astrometrics officer. |Distress Call|Bouteina episode}} Also, he sent the Bouteina on its way to investigate a source of subspace turbulence. En route, he experienced Grust-10 and Grust-11 turbulence, which was unprecedented. He eventually discovered that the source was the white dwarf in the 2003 UB13 system. He also determined that it was the accretion rate of white dwarfs that determined how much turbulence a nova could cause. ("Fundraiser") He determined that, in the state of Korlivilar World of Warcraft technology, getting to a level where the elite force would get to a level sufficiently high to defeat the rebel leader's character would require three weeks, because Annika's characters were incompatible with Korlivilar WoW technology. ("Declaration of Warcraft") Because of the ISC War of Pacification, his stay at the Romulan Naval Academy lasted ten years rather than the usual four. ("There's no Coffee in the Nebula") He was infamous for eating only fast food for thirty days once. ("Super Size Me") Family * Marital status: Married * Spouse: classified * Mother (deceased): may have ties with Saavik * Father (deceased): former Chief Ambassador to Remus, then to Vulcan * Siblings: 1 sister and 1 brother * Children: 3 Service record * 2290-2300: Attended Romulan Academy * 2300-2310: Assigned to Diplomatic Team to Vulcan with my family. * 2310-2315: Assigned to overseeing and building of a classified ship. * 2310-2350: (classified) * 2350-2360: Assigned to a re-engineered ChR Llaudh (Sneaky One), science (spy?) vessel, commanded by Telek R'mor, a Draconarius-Class A Romulan vessel with numerous technology. This ship is not officially announced to the Romulan Senate. * 2360-2384: (classified) * 2384-2389: First officer on the RIS Bouteina * 2389-: Commanding officer of the RIS Ael'Hathem Category:Romulan military personnel Category:RIS Bouteina Category:World of Warcraft